Distinto
by Drarina 1737
Summary: "Él siempre decía lo mismo, pero aquella noche, a Lily le pareció que sonaba distinto." Un Lily/James con mucha dulzura y algo de humor.


_Dedicado a Samanta Black, por invitarme a participar._

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de este relato pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía. Si yo pude haberla creado, tú también puedes. No plagies.

* * *

_**Distinto.**_

—No, Potter.

Siempre igual.

_Primero_…

— ¡Hola, pelirroja!

—Evans, Potter. Solo Evans.

—Sí, sí, como quieras.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Potter? Abrevia, por favor.

_Luego_…

—Sí, oye, ¿quieres quedar conmigo mañana? ¿En el lago, te parece? ¿A las cinco?

—Potter…

_Y al final_…

— ¿Si?

—No, Potter.

Siempre igual.

_Hubo un día, sin embargo…_

Era un día soleado, aunque no caluroso, Lily se había despertado pronto, como de costumbre, y ya estaba en el Gran Comedor, con una tostada en una mano y un libro de literatura muggle en la otra. No había mucha gente en la mesa de Gryffindor a esas horas de la mañana. La casa de los leones no era la más madrugadora, no como los Slytherin, cuya mesa estaba casi llena. Cuando Lily levantó la cabeza, Severus entraba, haciendo un gesto de saludo hacia ella. Segundos después, un barullo llenó la entrada. Merodeadores. Genial. No tenía otra cosa que hacer quue soportar a esos engreídos de Pettigrew, Pottter y Black. Al menos a Remus se le soportaba, pero los otros tres… siempre haciendo bromas, saltándose las normas, como si fueran distintos de los demás, como si fueran mejores. Lily no podía soportarlos. Cerró el libro, acabó su zumo, tomó una tostada y, para cuando ellos llegaban a la mesa, ella ya estaba con la mochila al hombro, saliendo del gran Comedor camino a la clase de McGonagall.

Nada extraño pasó —o al menos nada más extraño de lo normal— durante la mañana. Nadie acabó chamuscado, pintado, mojado y/o perjudicado de cualquier modo, y esto creó un estado de tranquilidad inusual en la Sala Común de Gryffindor después de las clases de esa tarde. Lily estaba sentada en su sillón favorito, justo a metro y medio de la chimenea, cuando James — _Potter, _se repitó— se acercó a ella. Y dijo lo nunca oído.

—Evans, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo… a solas.

Lily se quedó alucinada. Potter estaba siendo amable, no estaba gritando y le estaba pidiendo _hablar_. ¡Hablar, por Merlín! Sabía que lo que menos quería hacer Potter con las mujeres era _hablar_. Se levantó, dejó _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ a cargo de Remus —_No me pierdas la página, ¿quieres?_—, y siguió a James a un pasillo. El chico parecía nervioso y algo abrumado por la situación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Potter?

—No… Sí… bueno… es que… —¿Potter estaba _nervioso_?

—Estoy empezando a preocuparme, Potter, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Bueno, la verdad es que simplemente quería decirte que quizá la mejor manera de acercarme a ti no fue acosarte, que no te gusta, y quería… quería disculparme. —¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Estaba disculpándose? ¿_Potter _estaba disculpándose? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir ahora?

—Ya… supongo que disculpas aceptadas… —Lily apenas había terminado la frase cuando James se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla, apenas un roce, después, sin separarse del todo, le susurró:

—Gracias.

Esa noche en la Sala Común, todo fue como siempre.

_Primero_…

— ¡Hey, pelirroja!

—Evans, Potter. Abrevia.

_Luego…_

— ¿Mañana vienes conmigo al lago?

_Y al final_…

—No, Potter.

Siempre igual.

Bueno, para los demás. A pesar de que la situación era igual a la de otros días, la sensación de Lily era absolutamente distinta. No se sentía de mal humor, sino halagada, y tampoco tenía esa sensación de acoso, solo le pareció tierno. Él siempre decía lo mismo, pero aquella noche, a Lily le pareció que sonaba distinto.

Años después, cuando volviera la vista atrás, recordaría ese día como el día en el que James Potter se ganó su corazón. Pero hasta que Lily se diera cuenta de aquello…

—No, Potter.

Bueno, y cuando se entere de que todo fue idea de Remus, también.

* * *

_Bueno, esta es mi primera participación en un reto. Espero que os guste :3_

_Bss, Drarina1737_

_Reviews?_


End file.
